Family Ties
by mayasquared
Summary: Meet Hannah Price. She works at a bar. I could say she's just a regular girl trying to make a living. That'd be my 1st lie. I'd say she is 100% normal in every way. My 2nd lie. I'd also say she does NOT end up falling for the one and only Original Big Bad, and that'd be my biggest lie. I bet you're wondering why I'm such a liar. Guess you'll have to read to get the real story (AU)
1. Family Ties

( **A TVD FAN FIC**. I only own the characters in the cast list. All of the TVD characters belong to **LJSMITH** of course. **HAPPY READING**. I really hope you like)

 **Prologue**

Hannah Price here.

I knew I was different at a very young age. I was faster and stronger than normal kids. I could see, hear and even smell things a normal person wouldn't be able to. My Mom would always say that I was special and one day she'd tell me why.

That day came sooner than later.

I was asleep in bed when my mom rushed into my room. i was only 12 at the time. She told me something that night that changed my life.

I was a damphyr. A hybrid in a sense and a rare one at that, half human, half vampire. It was thought for so long that vampires couldn't procreate but my father found out that certain ones can if they find the right woman. Apparently there is a certain breed of woman that can withstand a vampyric childbirth, and my mother just so happened to fit the bill.

So am I.

My father, I've never met him but on this night my mom decided to tell me who he was. Mikeal Mikealson. (Stupid Name Right) That's right my father is THE original vampire. Husband to the original witch and father to the 5 originals, well 4 of them. Most people know their story and how Klaus is also a hybrid, among other things. (Cough, Asshole, Cough)

Mikael never loved my mom.

She was having trouble getting pregnant and my father wasn't taking it so well. Let's just say he gave dads a bad name. So when Mikael contacted her about a witch and presented her with an offer she couldn't refuse, didn't want to refuse, well she didn't say no.

I won't go into details because I'm sure you know how sex works. They had no idea what the result would be but as soon as he found out she was pregnant he disappeared without a trace. Oh it get's weirder. She says she had no idea why he wanted to procreate or picked HER. I'm guessing he's the only one who really knows.

After all this she hugged me so tight that it frightened me. It was as if she was saying goodbye. I didn't know it then but that would be one of our last hug. She pulled away and said she loved me and I said it back of course. I could see tears in her eyes but when I asked her what was wrong she just said she was happy that she was able to have me, that I was the greatest thing she ever did. She left my room and returned to her own.

She spent as much time as she could teaching me everything she thought I needed to know. Being half human, I didn't need blood to survive but when I reached puberty instead of have a (*whispers while making sure the coast is clear* period) I'll have a time where I crave blood once a month. Ain't that a bitch. Abilities started to develop such as something I call blinking. I could move fast, even for vampires. I couldn't compel but that's cool. I heal slower than vamps but also found out that human bloods speed it up but not significantly. I also found out that I sometimes crave vamp blood. Depending on the vamp I feed from I can get faster, stronger and even heal faster. Not to mention it is so much more delicious than human. (Shh don't tell anyone I said that.)

A few months passed and I came home from school one day to find my mom crying on her bed. I asked what was wrong and she told me she was pregnant. I assumed they were happy tears and hugged her tight while promising to help out with my lil brother and sister. I was wondering who the father could be since dear old dad had kicked the bucket a few month's before she told me about Mikael.

Her pregnancy went by without any difficulties and soon mom brought home my little sister, Hayden. I was so happy. We both were.

Our happiness didn't last long. In the middle of the night I was awaken by screaming. I jumped out of bed and nearly fell to the ground when an overwhelming scent of blood hit my nose, there was lots of it.

I 'blinked' to Hayden's room and she wasn't there. The screaming suddenly stopped. I hurry downstairs.

Blood. Everywhere blood. I looked around and gagged as I took in the sight. Nothing had or ever would have prepared me for the image I saw next. My mother lying in a pool of her own blood. My legs buckle and I would have dropped to my knees but a voice stopped me.

I snapped my head in HIS direction with fire in my eyes. He smirks. So do I.

And then everything went black.

6 Months Later...

I woke up being shaken by a police officer. Covered in blood, scratches and various bite marks.

They have no idea what to make of it.

Days and nights fade into one big void. I barely remember the questions. The accusations.

In the end it was summed up to a home invasion gone incredibly wrong. Hayden's disappearance, kidnapping or something much worse.

Being only 16, I was labeled as a ward of the state but luckily a family friend took me in and their I met Iris, a young witch.

Over the next 12 years Iris and I found out not only were werewolves after me for what I did to HIM but for what they think I did to Hayden. To be honest I had given up looking for her. She was better off without the mess I have to deal with.

I would never have guessed she would show up on my doorstep right at the time a mysterious new danger also decides to make itself known.

Those damn family ties. Seems like you can never escape them.


	2. Uninvited Guest Stalkers

A Car Ride and Uninvited Guest Stalkers

 **Chapter One**

 **Klaus's POV**

"Where are we going Klaus?" Hayley asks me for the 5th or 6th time. Like all the other times I remain silent. She was beginning to annoy me. Granted she was good in the sack. It becomes quickly forgettable with all her excessive chatter and attitude.

"Answer me. We have been driving for hours and you haven't said a word. You said you'd help but right now I..."

"Would you shut your bloody mouth. We're almost there." I snap at her and I can tell she has become angry. "I'm following a lead I got from an old friend." I add to sate her somewhat. I quite like her upset though, makes for better sex.

"Whatever." she mutters then looks out of the window.

After about an hour more of driving we enter a quiet neighborhood with houses lining both sides of the house. I stop in front of one of them and park the car.

"Why are we stopping? Are we here?" She asks looking around.

"Yes my dear. That one there." I say and point about two houses down.

"Who lives there and why are we parked so far away."

Suddenly the door to the house in question opens and I can hear the door being locked. While I am thanking my lucky stars that I don't have to bother answering her I put all my attention on the figure of a woman walking down the stairs.

Her scent hits me like a punch in the face. I lean forward in my seat to get a better look (sniff) at her. The dark makes it hard especially since her head remains down. All I can make out is a dark head of hair.

"Who is that?" Hayley asks.

"A lead." I answer as I watch her enter her car and pull out. I won't follow right away.

"Well why aren't we following the 'lead'? We're gonna lose her if you don't hurry up." She says annoyed.

"No I won't." I answer. Her scent is so strong and I have no doubt she will be easy to find.

 **Hannah's POV**

I knew the moment I stepped outside that something was off. I picked up strange scents as soon as I opened the door. Probably didn't even know I had madethem. How stupid are they to think that they didn't stick out like sore thumbs. I mean come on, a car like that is hard NOT to notice. None the less, I got in my car and drove off, feigning obliviousness.

I pull into the bars parking lot and hop out my car.

"Hannah, you were this close to being late missy." My boss and owner of the bar says as I approach.

I shrug and give him a sheepish grin. "I know, I know." When I get behind the bar he pulls me into a hug. "I was thinking about mom." I whisper as I pull away. He gives me a knowing look.

"Aw girl, why didn't you call?" He asks.

"Because you would've told me to stay home and I really can't afford to miss work."

"Yea well, get to work then. I gotta go to the back to take care of something."

"Pat no." I say with a warning in my voice but he has already disappeared. I already know what he means about 'taking care of something.' It means I'll strangely be getting very large tips throughout the night. I sigh to myself and get the bar ready. I so hope for a quiet night even though I know my silent prayers are falling on deaf ears.

About two hours later the club is filled with the sounds of music and chatter. I am super busy behind the bar as well as my co-worker Mandi.

"Hey can i get a G and T?" Some guy yells over the music.

"Coming right up." I reply letting him know i heard him.

After I pour his drink a familiar scent hits my nose. I recognize it as the same one from when i was leaving for work. Seriously, I think to myself. They actually followed me here. Well they're not obvious at all, I think sarcastically.

"Umm, may I have my drink." I hear and look up to see the guy tugging at the drink that i have in a slight death grip. I'm surprised i didn't break the glass.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. Kinda spaced out there. To make it up the next drink is on the house." I say with a smile.

"Cool, thanks." he says and walks back to whatever table he came from.

The scent has gotten stronger and i notice two new faces at the end of the bar, in Mandi's section. A woman and a man. He's attractive, I guess. Ok he's gorgeous no need to twist my arm. He has a head perfectly unruly blonde hair and blue eyes. They girl looks vaguely familiar but I am sure I have never met her. She has dark brown eyes and full lips, no homo. It's her eyes that I am having trouble with. They remind me of my own, except hers are brown where as mine are green. They smell like wolf and *sniff* something else. I try not to put too much attention on the fact that I am looking at them.

Mandi walks over to me after taking their order with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my god! Do you see that guy. He is so hot. I would not mind going home with him." She says with lust filled eyes and walks back to give them their drink. I watch her and shake my head at her shameless flirting with him in front of the chick he's with.

"You wouldn't mind going home with a rock if it came on to you." I say to myself as i watch her hand off the drinks. I see him smirk slightly and swing his eyes to me. I smile before looking off as I try to cover the fact that he had caught me. Good grief he has dimples. That would make it almost impossible to kill him if it came to that. I said ALMOST.

Don't get me wrong, I am not so cold-hearted that I'd just kill someone for no reason but come on. It is beyond obvious that they were sent here for me. I could look pass them being outside of my house but following me to work. Need i say more.

"Gimme 5 shots of tequila." I look up into eyes so similar to mine I have trouble keeping eye contact. I look back towards her friend and he has disappeared, along with Mandi.

"Sure." i say, dragging out the word. After pouring the drinks I try to pretend that i don't notice her staring at me. "There you go."

"Thanks." she says and down three in record time. I look her and feel slightly saddened at the thought of killing her. I realize I'm staring when I see her eyebrow raise in question. I smile and walk off. Great, she probably thinks I wanna hook up with her or something. Well she'll just have to take that as a compliment.

Mandi walks back in after a while and takes a seat at the bar. I walk over to her and look around. for the stranger but I don't see him.

"Hey girl, you good?" I ask her. She looks at me as if trying to figure out who I am. She shakes her head after a while but answers yes.

"Have you been drinking tonight?" I ask.

"No."

"You don't look so good, are you feeling sick?" I ask putting a hand on her forehead.

"No"

"Can you say something other than no?" I ask getting slightly annoyed.

Seeing how I am getting no where with her I decide to take matters into my own hands. I place my hand back on her forehead. As I said being half-vampire I can't compel but i did get another talent. I use my mind to tug at hers.

The images that fill my head cause me to jump away from her. He fed from her. But how? I swing my eyes back to the chick in my section. She tries to look away quickly but I already knew she was watching me. That means. Oh God! He a HYBRID! I think. I look back at Mandi but she is still in her own world.

I rush to my end of the bar and quickly gather my things. I race from behind the bar and head for the door after telling Mandi to tell Pat I had to split. I had to get home, like yesterday. I take my phone out of my bag and dial one of my few contacts.

"Hello" the voice says almost instantly.

"I need you at my house ASAP." I say as I race to my car.

"Alright" she hangs up.

"Excuse me" a voice says from behind me with a British accent.

Shit! I take my time unlocking my car door and turn slowly. Sure enough the couple from the bar are standing right there. I look at him, then her and back at him.

"Need something?" I ask, keeping my voice strong to show them I wasn't afraid. I had hoped to go home and prepare but looks like I'd be winging it. I prepare to grab the stake in my door if need be.

"I was wondering if I could have a few words." He says.

I nod "Sure. How are these? Fuck Off" I can see him get angry instantly. I take a chance and turn to my car door and slide into my seat. I glance at him as i rev the engine. His jaw is clenched tightly. I resist the urge to smile but my disobedient body acts on it's own and flips him off as I pass.

 **Klaus's POV**

"Why did you just let her go?" Hayley asks as I watch the car disappear from sight.

I don't have and answer. I was too busy trying to figure out what she was. I could hear hear heartbeat, which didn't speed up when I spoke to her. If she was afraid she did one hell of a job at hiding it. Unless my eyes had been playing tricks I could see that she had been trying to fight back a smile. Then she flipped me off and i found myself resisting the urge to smile.

She was beautiful I have to admit. Long black hair, full lips and sun kissed skin. It was her eyes that I had gotten lost in. I also noticed how they had almost changed instantly when she told me to fuck off. Going from green to hazel. I could almost feel power coming from her. Was she a witch? I guess I would find out sooner or later.

"Klaus. Did you hear me? We need to follow her. Sheesh, come on." She says and heads for the car.

I frown as I turn to follow her. Kind of hating that I gave her my word to help find out about her family. I mean, Elijah has already handed the cure over to me, in exchanged for Katerina's freedom of course. HA! How laughable. I guess I could leave her alone, for a while.

I get in the car and head into the direction of the woman's home. I see Hayley smirking in her seat.

"May I ask what's so funny?"

She slides me a look. "She told you to fuck off. She doesn't even know you and she's already cursed you out.

I glare at her. I could feel myself getting angry again. Let's try this again Niklaus Style.

 **Hannah's POV**

I use my vamp ability to reach the door. I unlock it quickly and slam it shut.

"Iris." I call out while walking towards the den.

"I'm here." she says and steps out of the kitchen. She's a petite girl with hazel eyes and black hair on one side and blonde and blue ombre on the other, perfectly symmetrical.

"It's so good to see you again." I say and hug her. I pull away and look at her seriously. "Is it done?" I ask.

"Yes, are you ready?" She asks, just as serious as i am.

"Ain't i always."

We are interrupted by a knock on the door. We look at each other. She talks to me using her mind.

"Expecting company?"

"Not at all." I reply. Already suspecting who it is.

As I walk towards the door, a familiar scent hits my nose. "It's that hybrid from the bar." I think. "HYBRID! WTH! What are you going to do?" She asks. "That's where you come in handy.. He didn't even try to capture me. I need to know for sure if he's with them." She nods.

The knocking continues even as I have my hand on the knob. I look back to make sure Iris is out of sight. I open the door and sure enough, they are both on my door step.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." i I say sarcastically and as dry as possible, secretly hoping every ounce of annoyance I feel can be heard.

"I did say I needed a word." He replies.

"Yes, you did and I gave you two great ones." I say with a smirk while the girl with him laughs. I look her and smile which she returns. Maybe... He shoots a glare at her and she just shrugs and keeps smiling.

He clenches his jaw and I can see him taking breathes to control his anger.

"Look can we just come in and talk to you for a while." The girl says causing me to look at her now.

"Are you retarded?" I ask her seriously and I think I hear Iris try to stifle a laugh. "Is she retarded?" I ask him a second time.

"What! Of course not!" She replies angrily.

"LOOK!" Hybrid guy says angrily and grips the door frame. He looks deeply into my in an attempt to compel me. "You are going to let us in and answer every question we have for you and then I might decide NOT to kill you. If you taste anything like you smell then I can't promise anything."

I am laughing hysterically, in my mind of course. I can't be compelled but I decide to play along.

"Do you understand?" He continues.

"Yes I understand." I say in monotone. I step back from the door. 'Will you please come in?"

"Yes, thank you." He says with a smirk. He takes a step forward and thump. He hits an invisible field. As he stands there looking like a mime I can't contain my laughter any longer.

'Did. You. Really. Think I'd. Just Let you . In.?" I say trying to get my laughter under control.

"You witch!" He yells and I can see that he is beyond mad.

"Wrong word. I think you meant to start that with a B.' I say. "Now what the fuck do you want?" I ask growing annoyed and impatient. I really needed to get going. I had a stop to make before i hit the road.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves. do you have any idea what I will do to you once I get my hands on you.

"Hannah we have a problem." Iris says from behind me. I look at her and her eyes are filled with terror. "Someone's coming. Someone strong.." I knew it was trouble for her to reveal herself.

"Who are you?" Hybrid Guy asks her.

"It's too late to run isn't it?' I ask her completely ignoring him.

"Yes but I think I can do a transporter spell it could take a while though an hour in the least. 3 max." she says.

"Shit. How long will the field last?" I ask swinging my eyes to the door where they are standing there looking at me curiously. I frown and look back at Iris.

"It's on it's last leg. If I count right, about 8 hours."

I turn back to the door. "Did you call them here?" I ask them..

"Call who Luv?" He asks with a stupid look on his face. Okay, not really stupid but oh anyway, I'm rambling..

"Just answer the question." I reply ignoring his question.

"No. I called no one. I have no idea what you are talking."

"Is he lying?" I ask Iris without turning around.

"No." she says and I look her. She is in as much disbelief as I am. I turn back.

"And you?" I ask the girl even though I'm already sure she didn't.

"No. I didn't call anyone. What's going on?" She asks.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with. You guys might want to get out of here. Somethings coming..." i can't finish my sentence because something hits me. I can't explain it. It's so strong that I feel like what or whoever it is, is right next to me. The hybrid looks at me in shock and I assume he feels it also.

"What's that?" he ask but I ignore him.

"Urgh!" I yell. "Come the fuck in." I say to the girl. She looks hesitant and a little scared. Yea I am being a little harsh but desperate time... She is still standing there looking stuck on stupid so I use my mind to make her do as I say. (Another helpful ability, sorta like compelling but stronger. Not mind control, more like controlling her body. Kinda cool if you ask me. OH GOD! Rambling!) . I turn to Klaus. "Can I trust you NOT to hurt me? Or Iris" I quickly add.

"Of course love. I give you my word." He says in a voice that leads me not to believe him but none the less I step away from the door. The field would tell me if i could really trust blocks anyone with the intention of hurting me.

He looks at me and takes a step forward. He pauses then places his foot over the threshold. When his foot touches the floor I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well now that trust has established, would you like to tell me what the hell is going on. Maybe we can help each other. First let me introduce myself." He takes my hand and kisses it. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson.

My eyes widen and I hear Iris gasp from behind me, then I hear a thud. Curious I turn around but i don't see Iris. The girl clears her throat and motions to the floor with her eyes. I look down and sure enough Iris has fainted

"I gather my reputation exceeds me?" he says with a smug look. .

I roll my eyes trying to play it cool. HOLY Shit, IT"S KLAUS. My father's step son from what my mom told me. (I never really knew how she knew so much about him. Mikael didn't seem like the type of guy who indulged in pillow talk. I mean he did hump and dump my mom after all. Maybe she googled him. NO, Binged him, google sucks. Shit! I have really got to get this rambling under control. Klaus clears his throat and I look at him. Obviously I have been standing there day dreaming for a little too long.

I try to keep calm. I notice he still has my hand so I snatch it away and kneel beside Iris. I put her head in my lap and do what I normally do when she faints, and she faints alot, I slap her.

"Mother fucker!" She exclaims. She looks around and then at me. "I fainted didn't I?" she asks. I nod. "That was a lot harder than last time." She says rubbing her cheek.

"I hate to break up this, whatever it is, but we have things to discuss." Klaus says causing both of us to look at him.

"Oh shit. Oh my shits." Iris rants. She looks at me with eyes as big as I've seen them. "That's Klaus." she whispers to me and I'm pretty sure he heard..

"Yep." I say calmly.

"He's an original."

"Yep."

"He's a Hybrid. THE Hybrid."

"We get the picture."

"You're..."

"Iris." I say using my mind to cut hers off.

"Oh right. My lips are sealed." she says and pretends to zip her lips.

I mentally face palm. So much for inconspicuous.

"Let's get you up. You have a spell to start" I say breaking the chat off.. "So what's your name?" I ask the girl trying to see how she fits in. I mean I know she's a wolf but how did she get tied to an, no The Original Hybrid.

"Hayley." she says.

"No last name?" I ask as we take seats.

"Nope." she says.

"I'm Hannah and that was Iris.." They nod.

"You said you have some questions." I say looking at both of them. They are seated across from me.

"Yes we do." Klaus answers.

"About?" I ask.

"My family." Hayley says quickly before Klaus can answer. He looks at her with an annoyed expression. She just shrugs as she takes off her jacket.

"What about your family? Who are they?" I ask confused as to what I could possible asnwer.

"That's the thing. I don't know them." She says looking down.

"Oh sorry. How do you figure I can help?" I ask.

Klaus speaks up now "Well an old friend says her father knew someone at this address."

Hayley looks at him with shock on her face. Guess he didn't tell her that part.

"Oh really." I say "How long ago was this?" I ask him.

"Oh, it's been years." He says.

"I don't get many visitors, maybe it was the tenants before me." I say slowly as I put my hand in the side of the couch searching.

"Maybe. Does the name Harriet Price ring any bells?" He asks looking at me intently.

"Not at all." I say calmly surprising myself. Inside I was going crazy. How did he know my mothers name?

"ARGH!" Hayley suddenly screams and clutches her head. I look up and Iris is walking toward her with her hand outstretched.

"She bares their mark." She says still looking at her.

"Finally!" I yell and Iris looks at me like I'm crazy. I wrap my hand around it. I stand up weilding my weapon and Klaus rises, eyes full of fear and anger.

"Where the fuck did you get that.?" He asks between clenched teeth.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask Hayley ignoring him.

"I told you, I don't know." She says now that Iris has released her.

"Why do you have that mark on your back?" I ask

"I don't know. I thought it was just a birthmark until Klaus told me it belonged to a specific pack.

"You said her father. What is his name?" I direct to Klaus

"And why would I tell you Luv?" He asks with a dark expression.

In a second I am in front of him using my vamp ability. His eyes widen in shock before he can ask me anything I have him on his back (with help from Iris) with the white oak stake at his heart. (that's what I was searching for in the couch for all my slow ones.)

I know my eyes have gone black and my fangs have extended but I am at the point where I don't care anymore.

"What. Is. His. Name." I ask and with each word I add more pressure to the stake.

"ARGH! Tribble. Johnathan Tribble." He says.

My world stops. I look at Iris, shock is evident on her face. Her hand has dropped. I shake my head. Klaus takes advantage of my shocked state and turns the tables on me.

His victory is short lived though. Iris uses the aneurysm spell on him and he clutches his head in pain. Kudos Iris, she has gotten really strong.

I walk to Hayley and stand in front of her. It's so obvious she looks like him. Oh my god. "Hayden?" I whisper. "You look like her" I say a bit breathlessly.

"What like who?" she says looking confused.

"You can stop now Iris and hide this." I say and toss her the stake. Once free Klaus makes an attempt to go after her but I quickly intercept and push him out of the room.

I stand in front of him "If you touch her I'll rip your dick off and stake you with it." I growl at him. My fangs have decided to make an appearance evident by the look of pure shock on his face.

"Kudos" Iris says from behind me. I know she is talking about my threat and I promise to pat myself on the back later.

He hops to his feet looking at me with eyes still wide with surprise. "What are you?" He practically yells.

"That is none of your concern." I snap at him and internally smirk when he flinches slightly. "Now answer me. Were you sent from his pack?"

He stands there still in shock so I vamp over to Hayley. She jumps and her eyes fill with fear.

"I won't hurt you." I say and I retract my fangs and my eyes return to normal. "Look. I need to know. Were you sent by his pack?" I ask as I place a hand on her, not really relying on her answer anymore.

Images fill my head. Good ones. Bad ones. Terrible ones.

"Are you alright?" she asks and I snap out of my trance and look at her.

"Yea. Why do you ask?" I say.

"Well you're crying for one. Two, you look like you've seen a ghost." she says looking at me worried.

"I think I have." I say more to myself.

"What are you?" Klaus asks so calmly I have to look at him to make sure it was really him who asked. I was ready to snap but something in his eyes stopped me.

"Not now." I say. "Right now we need to leave. Iris we good to go?"

She walks out carrying four yellow crystals. "You got a place in mind?" She asks as she hands us each a crystal.

"Yea" I say. "Mystic Falls VA" Klaus head pops up.

"Why there?" He asks with his head tilted to the side.

"Safe house." I say without looking. It was partially the truth. My mom had told me about Mystic Falls when she had told me about Mikael. I figured I might find information about him there. Maybe even find out where he went.

"I see." He says in a voice that leads me to believe he doesn't believe me.

"Alright kids. Buckle up. With this many people it's gonna be a bumpy ride." She says with a goofy grin on her face. I can't help but to smile at my best friend.

We all stand in a small circle facing out. Iris starts up the spell and then in a flash of light we disappear.

 **Unknown POV**

I approach the door slowly. I inhale deeply and a groan escapes. I can smell her but the scent is vacant. She must be gone. I kick the door open. I step over the threshold. The small pull from the force field amuses me slightly. and I find myself chuckling to myself. Silly of her to think such a weak attempt could keep me out.

Almost as amusing as her thinking she could run from me. I want her.

I would have her.


End file.
